explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill Gates
Bill Gates is the owner of Microsoft and Minecraft and a recurring character in ExplodingTNT's videos. Appearance Bill Gates has the appearance of an older male. He has orange-reddish hair, light-blue eyes with thick white rim (glasses), and a huge smile on his face. He wears a purple shirt with a blue undershirt visible, and has red pants with crimson boots. Personality Bill Gates is a slightly childish and not overall clever in TNT's machinimas. He is shown to add dumb ideas into game easily, either as a revenge (as seen in If PvP was Removed), because he finds it nice (as seen in If The Nether and Normal World Switched Places) and many times, he decides to add bad things into the game because he thinks they are good. He gets easily offended. He can be perverted towards some people, as seen in If a New Dimension was Added to Minecraft, where he makes sexual jokes and moves towards the player that entered the dimension. Appearances Bill Gates made many appearances. If you find some, add them in! If ExplodingTNT Couldn't Make a Christmas Video Bill Gates makes a major appearance in this video. He first appears in the Realm of Failboat, along with Jeb, Notch, BaconCrafter, Herobrine, Altrive, Pink Sheep and Derple. In the video, Failboat gives Bill Gates the gift he always wanted: the perfect hairstyle. Once Failboat speaks those words, fog surrounds Bill, with blurry images of his desired hairstyle appearing through the fog, to the surprise of Notch. Suddenly, the fog clears, and reveals that Bill Gates kept his hairstyle. If Lava was Invisible Bill Gates appears in the beginning scene. While him and Notch are relaxing in their office, multiple explosion occur at refers to Bill as a handsome butterfly]]the entrance. He also appears after That Annoying Troll reveals that "she" is actually a woman, shocked along with multiple other characters. If a New Dimension was Added to Minecraft Bill Gates makes a major appearance in this video. He first appears in the beginning, announcing the addition of the Windows Dimension. His next appearance is after a player enters the dimension. When he gets teleported to the dimension, Bill Gates is sitting on a double bed, with some decorations and "Windows XP" nearby. Bill Gates greets the player to the Windows Dimension, referring to him as "baby gurl", much to the shock of the player. Then, Bill Gates walks up to the portal and disables it by destroying one block from the frame, making them stuck in the dimension. Bill then makes a perverted joke, and proceeds to smell the player, requesting the same activity, much to the player's shock. If The Nether And Normal World Switched Places The video starts off with ExplodingTNT sent by Notch meeting Bill Gates to show him all the cool places in minecraft. Bill Gates then requests to know if ExplodingTNT stuck his finger in Notch's nose, to which ExplodingTNT responded with "Let's change the topic :D" ExplodingTNT asks if Bill has heard of The Nether and he replies saying he's seen pictures but not actually been there and asks if they can go. ExplodingTNT then builds a nether portal. When they go through it, ExplodingTNT talks about how horrible it'd be to live there, and asks Bill if he agrees, but Bill is at his nether computer. Deciding that he'd love to live in The Nether instead of the overworld, He decides to switch the realms places. ExplodingTNT frantically, yet slowly, shakes his head no, but Bill doesn't listen, and the title card shows. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Humans Category:Creators Category:Antagonists Category:Real-World Characters Category:Minecraft Owners Category:Overpowered Characters Category:Villains Category:Males